


The Errant Knight

by Ms_Gallows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hypothermia, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump, Obi-Wan gets mothered, Obi-Wan is a nerd, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn (mentioned) - Freeform, Sort Of, Stranded, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Whump, Wilderness Survival, naked and afraid, yes I put elves in Star Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Gallows/pseuds/Ms_Gallows
Summary: General Kenobi and his men are in a losing fight for control over a Kyber crystal mine on the recently discovered planet of Eithuad. However, Galehot, General of the Eithuad forces, stops in mid-battle and concedes, submitting his men to the Republic and pledging his loyalty.Despite the oddity of the encounter, Obi-Wan accepts the surrender, but things take a turn for the worse...
Comments: 63
Kudos: 92





	1. The Battle of Saubhe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mix of self-indulgence (wanting Obi-Wan to be taken care of), writing practice, and original worldbuilding! It is inspired by a post I made on my tumblr account, @ms-gallows, comparing Anakin to Lancelot.  
> Well, it ended up on the topic of Lancelot's male lover, Galehot, who fell in love with Lancelot immediately and surrendered, pledging himself. I thought about what it would be like of Obi-Wan had someone surrender in the middle of battle and proclaim loyalty to him!  
> So out came this fic! 
> 
> I'm using one of my old OCs as a stand-in for Galehot, since they are so alike. He is quite matured, so I hope you will enjoy his character and the rest of the worldbuilding I have done!  
> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. This first one is a little slow, but I promise it picks up!

_Chevael, like Jedi, dedicate themselves to a life of service, and do not seek fame or fortune._

\---

They were losing the battle.  
For once, Obi-Wan had been overconfident in the abilities of his own men.  
Obi-Wan thought they had been driving the Blay soldiers back, when they were really being led to a killing zone. The Eithuans were fewer, but despite the numerical disadvantage, Kenobi and his forces had been bottlenecked and flanked. They were trapped by the slope and the Blay’s merciless rainfall, with enemies downhill and uphill.

Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of Blay General Galehot, sitting atop his mount, looking down over the hill. The General watched him, and did not join in the fight.  
Obi-Wan knew better than to feel hatred for his opponent, but leaving others to fight rang of cowardice. He sat back while his people fought; as they decimated Kenobi’s men.

Obi-Wan joined his men in battle, and now considered a retreat. He was certain that almost half of his men had died by blaster bolts. Their bodies piled, mangled and splattered with mud. Injured, incapacitated, trampled underfoot. Men shot while pulling their injured brothers to safety. Overtaking the kyber mine had devolved into a mission to simply keep his men alive. He had deflected hundreds upon hundreds of bolts from his men. There was no end in sight, and he could not call on more of his men, lest they meet the same fate. This had to stop. This battle wasn’t worth the loss. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to call for a retreat—  
There was a call, not his own, and the sound of blaster fire stopped.  
Obi-Wan squinted through the rain, hair plastered to his face. He wiped his eyes in a futile attempt to clear his vision. His eyes flitted in every direction. Enemy soldiers were nowhere in sight.  
Except for General Galehot. _What is going on? Did they just surrender? They were winning!_

He couldn’t trust the silence. Obi-Wan gripped his lightsaber and prepared himself to defend.

Galehot remained on his destrier, watching him. Obi-Wan stared back, both of them stuck in a silent trance. It was hard to make out his features, his figure was a shadow against the white sky.  
For the first time, the General moved, dismounting his steed and removing his fine cloak. He descended towards Obi-Wan, water streaming down his armor and soaking his surcoat. Like Obi-Wan, the rain had been merciless toward him, but it seemed he was having a better time managing it. He moved fluidly but with weight; there was something undeniably powerful in every step he took. Stopping a few paces away, he held his gaze on Obi-Wan for a few moments before igniting his blade. It was a nearly-white blue, a trait of Eithuad’s notably pure Kyber crystal. 

The very reason they were fighting today.

Obi-Wan could make out the knight’s features. His teal face was marked with white warpaint, signifying his status as a General. His ears were pointed (a feature of his race), and one was adorned with a silver band. He wore a calm expression, as if he weren’t about to fight to the death. Galehot was no Jedi, _that_ Obi-Wan knew, but the Eithuans were a people who knew the Force. The lightsaber was a weapon saved for an order of their most accomplished warriors, the Chevael. A group often contrasted with the Jedi.

Now was not the time to contemplate such differences. The intrigue he once felt towards the order had washed away with the blood of his men.

Galehot shifted into his guard position, holding his saber firmly in both hands. He pointed the blade at Obi-Wan. Galehot’s stance reminded him of a variant of Djem So, a form that he was certainly well-used to sparring with. Obi-Wan responded with his Soresu stance. He could have sworn he spotted a glint of excitement in Galehot’s eyes. Was it eagerness to fight? Or was he amused by Obi-Wan’s tenacity?  
It didn’t matter. Obi-Wan waited, watching. Galehot was the first to initiate, a sweeping diagonal movement. Obi-Wan blocked it mid-strike, and Galehot twisted his blade, tossing Obi-Wan’s upward. The General went for a thrust, and Obi-Wan side stepped, blocking Galehot’s strike and forcing his blade to the ground. Obi-Wan swung upwards, Galehot stopped it mere inches from his face. He forced Obi-Wan’s blade down and away. He was strong, forceful, as Obi-Wan would expect from a user Djem So.

Obi-Wan used Galehot’s momentum to spin around, aiming for his midsection. Galehot blocked it, holding his blade down vertically.  
They paused for a moment. Obi-Wan caught one of Galehot’s eyes. From the light of their sabers, he could make out a dark grey iris around a black pupil. Looking right into him.  
Obi-Wan spun again, hoping to fool Galehot into blocking from the opposite side. He turned his trajectory upwards to catch Galehot in a downward strike.  
Galehot blocked it with a twist of his wrist.  
His defense was quite sound, though obviously not his forté. Galehot pushed Obi-Wan’s blade back, knocking Obi-Wan with great force. Obi-Wan faltered, slipping down and falling into the mud. He raised his blade, preparing for Galehot to strike.  
The General made no such move. Cautiously, with his weapon braced for attack, Obi-Wan rose from the ground. His opponent waited for him to regain his footing. 

How merciful for a Separatist General.

Obi-Wan snarled. Galehot struck forward again, meeting Obi-Wan’s blade near the hilt. He then slid his arm to Obi-Wan’s throat and forced him backward to the ground, splashing in the mud once more. He instantly rolled to the side and to his feet, catching another strike just in time. He felt himself grow frustrated as he retreated, Galehot sending him a flurry of attacks with every step. Despite the fatigue and slippery terrain, Obi-Wan managed to deflect and dodge each one. Galehot kept sending him back and back.  
Galehot made a powerful downward swing, and Obi-Wan’s arms held fast as it hit his blade.

With his waning stamina, Obi-Wan knew it was important to make the General work for every inch. Gritting his teeth, he drove his opponent’s blade away, arms trembling with effort.  
He exhaled, calling to the force to aid him. It came into him, strengthening his body and his resolve. Freeing one hand from his blade, he sent Galehot flying with a force push. Galehot landed on his back. Obi-Wan exhaled slowly, preparing himself again with his defensive stance. Galehot pushed himself to his side. It was silent, save for the fizzles of raindrops landing on their sabers. The near-white glow of the General’s blade then disappeared, and he placed the grip back on his belt. He sat on his knees. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, saber fixed on Galehot as he cautiously approached. Then Galehot hung his head and spoke, raising his voice over the pouring rain. 

“You are an adversary of such nobility and grace, General Kenobi. I am in awe. Forgive me for not engaging you in battle sooner. I was stunned by your excellence, and could not bring myself to interfere.” 

Had he heard that correctly? _Stunned by his excellence?_ Obi-Wan felt a bubble of embarrassment and confusion at the General’s words, though his freezing clothes quickly snuffed it out.  
Galehaut continued.

“In that moment, I had a vision. I saw us...fighting alongside each other, not as enemies.”

Galehot placed his hand over his heart. He lifted his head, locking his gaze with Obi-Wan’s. Beads of water ran down his face and dripped from his shoulder-length hair. 

“To you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I pledge my loyalty.” 

What the General said left Obi-Wan completely blind-sided. He had never witnessed such a display. Even Generals with worse odds had gnashed their teeth at defeat. This General had been _winning,_ and simply conceded. Even more, he _swore fealty_. Was this really happening?  
Was this Obi-Wan’s lucky day? Had the Force decided he’d suffered enough? Maybe Galehot had actually knocked him out, and he was about to wake up in chains with his battalion defeated? Well, he was still here. Maybe it was better to enjoy the victory of a dream while it lasted. His eyes were so clear, so pure; so... _ardent._  
He had a General on his knees, promising loyalty.

“Anything you ask of me is yours, if you would do me such an honor.” Galehot pressed.

Had it not been so cold, Obi-Wan’s face would have been flushed with embarrassment. Anything he asked? This man would do anything for him? He would be honored to do so? It sounded like Galehot wished to be his servant. It was ridiculous, Obi-Wan was a Jedi, and could not, would not, accept such a thing from anyone, least of all Galehot. Servitude could not bring his men back, it could not undo the suffering of their final moments. Galehot had needlessly prolonged the bloody fight with his pointless duel. Furthermore, if he had intended to surrender, he should have done so immediately and spared their lives. 

_The same could be said for yourself._

Obi-Wan gave a sigh of exasperation. The war had warped his perspective, and more frequently, he had to check the pattern of his thoughts. This wasn’t something he could afford to dwell on. He needed to do what was best for the Republic. He took a breath, closing his eyes and willing his emotions to the force. What could be salvaged from this situation? Galehot likely had some useful information. Bringing him back for interrogation would be the best course of action. It was time to put ‘anything he asked’ to the test. He swallowed before he spoke.

“Then surrender, General Galehot, and submit yourself for arrest,” Obi-Wan finally said.

“I shall,” Galehot replied. Lifting his hands and presenting his wrists. Commander Cody clasped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. 

The surrender was too easy. Could it have been a ruse; a distraction for another attack? He used the Force to pull Galehot’s lightsaber to his hand. Then he ignited the blade, pointing it at Galehot. 

“Stand up,” he commanded, his tone like ice.

Now he could read a touch of fear in Galehot’s eyes. Nevertheless, the General bowed his head and stood. Obi-Wan kept the blade fixed on Galehot’s movements. 

“Turn around and order your troops to surrender.”

Galehot did exactly that, speaking in the gentle vowels and trills of his native tongue.  
His troops rose up from behind the jagged boulders and crags. Galehot continued speaking, and thankfully, what Obi-Wan could decipher was encouraging. The General seemed to be sending a message of cooperation. His troops slowly descended, weapons withdrawn. Obi-Wan’s men took their weapons away and cuffed every one of them. They were to be brought on his ship back to Coruscant, with their release dependent on diplomatic agreement. Quite a boon for negotiation. The Blay rebels were loaded onto the ship, the first among two trips to board Obi-Wan’s star destroyer. Unless of course, they were planning something. Obi-Wan could not be too sure. He didn’t sense anything dangerous from Galehot, but he didn’t sense much of anything from Galehot. It was a possibility that his shields were very strong.

As the ship departed, the rain began to lighten, now gently misting over them. Fog settled in, blanketing their surroundings in soft white.

“My lord, would you take the supplies and equipment off our destriers so that they may roam unhindered?”

 _My lord._ Obi-Wan did his best to ignore what Galehot called him. What caught his attention instead was Galehot’s concern for his mounts. It was...refreshing. Most did not care what became of their animals.

“Yes. Whatever food and medical supplies you have will be taken with us, and we will let your animals free,” he answered.

“Thank you kindly,” Galehaut said with a nod.

“Of course, General.”

\---

_The Chevael (and the rest of Blay society) refer to what we know as The Force as ‘The Aether’. Those who are sensitive to it are now regarded with fear. Such abilities are ‘contained’ within the Order. Only the Chevael Knights are trusted to use it responsibly._


	2. Like Water Over Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, where things pick up! It shifts between both Obi-Wan and Galehot's perspectives!

_Though borne out of Blay culture and intended to support its society, the Chevael once operated as a largely independent faction._

~

For the first time in a long time, Obi-Wan was truly on his own. 

Galehot had willingly... _graciously_ submitted himself and his soldiers for interrogation. Obi-Wan had been thankful for such a peaceful exchange.  
It was not to last.  
Just as the ship was about to land, it was pummelled by blaster fire. It careened toward him and Galehot, covered in flames. 

Obi-Wan had managed to defend himself against the attackers, but they had driven him into the forest. When he made his way back to the crash site, the only thing he found were the bodies of his men and a few Blay rebels. As well as more blaster fire. 

Galehot was nowhere to be found. It led Obi-Wan to think it must have been a planned attack...although it didn’t make sense for Galehot to put his own men in Republic custody. _Perhaps that was part of the plan all along, to make himself look innocent_.  
His ruse was quite effective, at any rate. Those earnest eyes and proclamations of loyalty were just enough to make him give the benefit of the doubt. He’d be sure not to make a mistake like that again. He’d proven himself to be deadly and conniving. Galehot needed to be brought to justice.  
Obi-Wan shivered as he angrily trudged through the muddy forest, ducking under vines and pushing through thick brush. If he found Galehot, it was possible he could also, by extension, find shelter from this horrid weather. By now, the fine mist had turned into a heavy rain and the wind picked up considerably. 

Every time he tried to reach out to the force, his violent shivering kept him from focusing. Even when he held his body as still as he could, it was still too much for his mind to handle. It was frustrating. It took immense will to block out the freezing cold. 

Obi-Wan sighed and inspected his commlink. It was dark and cracked, sunken in. He frowned and pressed down on it, hoping there was a chance it still worked. It flickered inconsistently.  
“Cody?”  
Static. He tried again.  
“If anyone can hear me, I’m—”

He was answered by another blaster bolt. The rebels followed him. Obi-Wan ducked behind a tree. They’d look for him, he knew that. He only had to wait for them to approach. Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

-

The blay rebel beneath him was choking under the grip of his cuffs. He could feel them slipping away, their writhing movements became slower. Only a little longer and they’d—  
No. He couldn’t do it. Galehot released his grip on the rebel’s throat. They sputtered and coughed. He leaned in, his cheek pressed to theirs.  
“Swear to me that you won’t speak of me or General Kenobi, and I will let you free.”  
The rebel gasped.  
“Yes, yes, I swear to Amilah, please—”  
Galehot released the rebel, letting them fall to the ground. They stumbled to their feet and ran off. He watched as their silhouette disappeared into the mist. On the ground beside him was the rebel’s fallen comrade. Kneeling down, he rummaged through the body’s accoutrements. There was a fire-starter, a compressed bedroll, and a knife. No medical equipment. He took the pack and clutched his side as he stood, wincing.

He looked around, trying to get his bearings. Was that a river he heard in the distance? He followed the direction of the noise until he reached a clearing. Sure enough, there was a brown, bloated river, and on the other side, a great hill. Off in the distance, high on a peak, built partially in the rock, stood a structure. Judging by its pointed arches, it was Wyhcriidian, likely a long-abandoned Ghnosiic claustrum.  
The portion of the river in front of him was quite narrow, though there wasn’t anything he could use to traverse over the water.  
Then he looked up.

-

“You don’t have to do this, you know. We can walk away from this peacefully,” Obi-Wan called.  
There was no answer. Of course. They always had to insist on needless violence, didn’t they?

The only thing he could hear was the static noise of rain and rustling trees. He breathed with deliberation, keeping the cold at the very edges of his mind. His body was simply another aspect of his environment. He was entirely one with his surroundings.  
There was a faint prickle of movement; right beside him. He ignited his saber in its direction. There was a groan of pain and a thud.  
Obi-Wan remained where he was, waiting for any other disturbance. There was nothing. He opened his eyes and looked to his right, the direction he ignited his saber. On the ground was a Blay rebel, now dead. He knelt down and inspected the body. There wasn’t a single thing he could take with him for survival. It seemed this rebel’s only concern was hunting him down.  
Just his luck.

-

Galehot tested the vine, kneeling down and resting his weight on it. The branch it hung from stretched over the water. He wasn’t sure if it was long enough to get him completely to the other side, but there wasn’t an abundance of other options.  
No other options, in fact. The vine was pulled as far back as he could stretch it. He took a deep breath, and lunged into a sprint, kicking off the edge of the cliff. It carried him over the roaring waters. The riverbank was so close, so close. Just a little further—  
_Snap_. 

-

Obi-Wan heard a yelp in the distance. He held a trembling hand over his eyes, trying to peer through the rain to see where it came from. 

The only thing he saw in front of him was a river, flooded and bubbling over. Despite the high water level, there were some patches of rock that stood above the tide, forming a thin trail. It lead to the opposite bank, and ahead was a hill, rocky and covered in twisting trees, writhing in the wind.  
At the top of the hill, he could make out a pointed shape, too straight to be nature-made. It looked like a structure of some sort. There had to be someplace safe from the rain.  
He just needed to cross this river.

The first few steps were close together with plenty of room for Obi-Wan’s feet. The next step though, would require him to jump. Panting, he readied himself and leapt to the best of his ability:

It wasn’t enough.  
His balance was thrown off as soon as he touched the rock, and he splashed into the water. He gasped as ice shot through his synapses. 

-

Galehot had gathered the sticks from dead bushes. Although they were wet, they would dry quickly.  
However, it still wasn’t nearly enough wood for the night.  
He stared at the overgrown fruit trees that had wrapped themselves around the stone columns of the cloister. They were shade-loving and although unattended for centuries, were quite healthy, with leaves a typical dark purplish hue. Underneath the leaves were full, dusty red berries. Thankfully, he would have something to eat while camped here. It was a sin to use the wood of fruit trees, but surely he’d be forgiven if the damage he did was akin to a _pruning_. Galehot knew he needed all the kindling he could get. He began to bend and break the branches that were clearly dead before taking anything alive. It took a while, considering that his wrists were still cuffed.

Considering the circumstances, an abandoned cloister was probably the best shelter he could have stumbled upon.

Once he had a pile of wood that would last him through the night (if he used it wisely), he gathered some loose bricks and arranged them in a circle. He laid some sticks in the center and activated the fire starter, lighting it in the center. For now, the fire would serve as a beacon.  
Galehot sat on the stone floor and closed his eyes. He needed absolute clarity in order to sense Obi-Wan.  
Slowly, in and out, he breathed.  
His senses gradually reduced to sounds of crackling fire and the darkness of his eyelids.  
Using the Aether in such a way was something he’d practiced in secret, but his skills still left much to be desired. There was only so much one could learn from censored treatises. 

-

Obi-Wan’s body jolted out of the water, sputtering up what he’d inhaled in shock.  
Without thinking, he crossed through, not bothering to get out of the water. His clothing was already sopping wet, cold and heavy, making his limbs move at a glacial pace.  
His body was no different than the stones, water torrenting over him, freezing him, eroding him.

Finally, he managed to crawl onto land. The wind howled, ice piercing every nerve-ending. For a few moments, he stayed still on the ground, barely able to breathe.  
Standing up straight took far longer than normal, his muscles felt so stiff. He pressed forward with a lurch, his eyes darting over the forest. As he climbed, he grasped branches and the trunks of trees for support. It was hard to stand. The ground gushed and squelched with every step.  
It was difficult to make out where he was. The entire landscape of the Blay consisted of varying hues of blue, shrouded in mist.

Halfway up a mossy incline, his limbs gave out, landing on his hands and knees. His body broke; nearly convulsing. He gasped for air. There wasn’t enough air. It felt like his skull was going to burst.  
His body was numb, yet his nerves felt like they were on fire. Hot. Yes, it was too hot. He was overheating.  
He started with removing his gloves.

-

Galehot surrounded himself with nothingness. The only images, thoughts, or feelings he allowed into his mind were those of Obi-Wan. It was then that he felt a small ripple. Although a part of him wanted to jump in pursuit, he knew he had to wait and focus on the sensation. The Jedi must have been close by if he was able to feel him. Reachable on foot. To his right.  
Galehot exhaled. With deliberation, he opened his eyes, and rose to his feet. He paid no attention to his surroundings, only the feeling he was getting through the Aether. Step by step, carefully maintaining a tether to Obi-Wan, he descended from the temple and entered the harsh wind and rain.  
Galehot moved as quickly and carefully as his feet could carry him. He wanted to reach Obi-Wan as fast as possible, but it wouldn’t do to sprain an ankle in pursuit of him. One misstep on the lumpy moss could send him tumbling. 

Obi-Wan’s life-force was nearer...but quieter. There was panic, he could feel it growing. Still, he was drawing closer, he was sure of it.  
Galehot stopped when he could feel it humming. He looked around frantically, seeing nobody.  
Then he heard a whimper.

Obi-Wan was on the ground, huddled against a small indentation in the dell, one of his gloves removed and the top of his tunic undone. 

“Obi-Wan?” Galehot called.

Obi-Wan looked at Galehot with a dazed expression. Galehot carefully approached and knelt in front of the Jedi. He grabbed the discarded glove, then put his arms over Obi-Wan’s head and ducked into his body, pulling him onto his back. With a grunt, he rose to his feet, lifting Obi-Wan with his shoulder. When Obi-Wan showed no resistance, he spared no time beginning his journey up the hill. Galehot only hoped he would make it back in enough time to save the Jedi. Nightfall was creeping in.

It was a very precarious position. At times, Galehot almost lost his balance, and he’d have to kneel again to regain his footing. Each step was harder than the last, as Obi-Wan only seemed to get heavier and heavier.  
Meanwhile, the Jedi babbled to him incoherently. Galehot whispered assurances, although it may have done more for himself than the man in his arms.

“It’s just a little bit further.”

He probably said that a dozen times. It was always just a little longer, a little bit more that he and Obi-Wan had to endure. The orange flicker of his campfire shone like a beacon in the dark blue _devil’s crevice_ he was currently traversing. He quickened his pace up the stone steps.  
Up, Up, Closer, closer, brighter, brighter, almost there, almost!  
Galehot let out a short sigh of relief as he stepped across the threshold into the ruined temple.  
There were precious minutes to spare.  
He laid Obi-Wan down on the stone floor and quickly rummaged through his pack. He pulled out a bed roll and spread it over the ground.  
Then he approached Obi-Wan, beginning to strip him of his armor. Obi-Wan grunted and made a lethargic swipe at him, which Galehot managed to dodge— the first time. On the rebound, Obi-Wan threw his arm upward, his knuckles connecting with Galehot’s temple and causing him to stumble. Galehot gripped Obi-Wan’s offending wrist and began to unbuckle the gauntlet. The man grumbled underneath him.

“Please stay still my lord,” Galehot said gently. 

He tried to move as quickly and as gently as possible, sudden harsh movements could have compromised the Jedi’s heart. 

Obi-Wan watched Galehot as he undid his belt and removed his tunics, a begrudging hint of suspicion and irritation in his eyes.

“I know, I know. I’m only trying to help you,” he crooned.

He peeled the soaked black underclothing from Obi-Wan’s pale body, along with his undergarments. Then he did the same to himself. His collar was wet, but the rest of him was dry, thanks to the waterproof armor. He used his gambeson to dry off Obi-Wan’s body (as well he could, given the Jedi’s delirious aggression), being careful not to rub too harshly. Then, wrapping his arms around the other man, pulled him into the bedroll beside him, keeping Obi-Wan’s back to the fire. He placed his shirt in front of it.  
Galehot pressed himself up against Obi-Wan’s front. Obi-Wan’s body was freezing; so cold that it caused Galehot to gasp and shiver himself. He tried to cover as much as he could of the man’s body with his own. Galehot stared at Obi-Wan’s face. 

“You stay awake, alright?” Galehot said, looking into Obi-Wan’s blown pupils. His face was deathly pale and lips almost blue. He was sure all he said was lost on him at this point.

Galehot ran his fingers up through Obi-Wan’s hair, pressing his fingers to his scalp in order to warm his head. He held the Jedi’s head under his chin. It was like holding ice to his throat, prickling his nerves as it melted down.  
Reaching out of the bedroll, Galehot checked on the shirt he placed in front of the fire. It was warm. He dragged it under the blankets, between his and Obi-Wan’s chests. After the shirt cooled, he placed it in front of the fire until it was warm again, then drew it back between them. He would repeat it until he was better.  
He blew his breath over the Jedi’s head in the vain hope that it would help. Obi-Wan’s shivering came in violent spurts, interrupted by periods of stillness. 

When he found the Jedi in the rain, he was truly close to death.  
Galehot clutched at Obi-Wan, praying, willing him to live.

~

_The Chevael Order was founded by two warriors. Legend says that a Patron Spirit brought them together and helped them lay its tenets_.


	3. A Lavender Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get into some deeper interactions between our two heroes. I hope I did Obi-Wan's character justice! Please feel free to share your thoughts!

__The Chevael do not manipulate the physical world with the Force. It is considered excessive; blasphemy by most. It exacerbates the imperfect deeds of mortals and abuses divine powers. Instead, a Chevael Knight calls upon the Force for aid and guidance, and it will help if they prove themselves worthy.__

__~_ _

__

__The first thing Obi-Wan noticed was deep, warm darkness. Warmth radiated onto his body, with a chill occasionally prickling inside him. He shivered. He was curled, pressed against something soft. He tried to move, and he could feel the warm touch move with him, but keeping him close. It was soft, it was breathing soft and slow. Nothing about what it was came to mind; the only thing he felt was _ _peace__. He felt no urge to leave; all he wanted was to stay in the warm darkness, where he was completely safe. Gradually, his tactile senses became more detailed as his brain awoke. Although his eyes were closed, he could piece it together. _Skin was touching him_. Arms, snug, but pliant. _Someone’s arms were around him._ _  
_Whose arms?_  
He blinked and looked up._

____“How are you feeling?”__ _ _

__In front of him was a face, grey eyes, teal skin, white marks—  
__Galehot___ _

____ _ _

__Obi-Wan pushed the man’s arms up over his head, pinning them to the floor. His lightsaber snapped into his palm and he ignited it, holding it over Galehot’s throat with a quivering grip. He pressed his knee into the knight’s side, pinning his body. Galehot let out a strangled cry, wincing and throwing his head back against the stone._ _

__“Where am I?” Obi-Wan spoke through gritted teeth._ _

__“You’re in a temple. I brought you in,” Galehot answered tensely, pushing out the words as if they pained him._ _

__Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and looked around. It did indeed look like he was in a temple, an abandoned one at that. It appeared they were in an open antechamber of sorts. To his right was an open gallery, with a lavender dawn glowing behind it. His clothes and armor were in a pile....as were Galehot’s. Things must have gotten worse than he thought. He looked back down at the man who was panting and nervously eyeing his blade._ _

__“Why? What did you do with my men?”_ _

__Galehot bit out his answer.  
“Found you in the storm. You had hypothermia. Didn’t do anything with your men, we were attacked.”_ _

__Obi-Wan paused, studying the man under him. Galehot was looking up at him with those fearful, earnest grey eyes. They screwed shut as the knight clenched his teeth. Under Obi-Wan’s hand was something cool and metallic.  
_The cuffs. Galehot was still handcuffed._ If he had orchestrated something with his men, they would probably be at a base, surrounding them. There would be no reason for him to keep the cuffs on. Why would he be out here alone, in an abandoned temple, cradling him in a bedroll, _naked?_ __

____

__“Please get off of me!” Galehot whimpered._ _

____

__Obi-Wan retracted his lightsaber and rolled off Galehot. The knight gasped loudly and clutched his middle._ _

____

__A wave of intense chills ran through Obi-Wan’s body, but he ignored them, deciding to leave the bedroll and inspect his robes. He needed to get going immediately. The mission was at stake and his men needed him._ _

____

__“I’m guessing you feel better?” Galehot asked._ _

____

__“Y-yes, I suppose so. I don’t remember much of it,” Obi-Wan replied._ _

____

___He was exhausted__. When Obi-Wan picked up his robes and felt right away that they were still damp and cold. The thought of wearing them alone would have sent shivers through him, if he weren’t shivering already. Although he dreaded the idea of putting them on, he couldn’t ask Galehot to keep holding him like a baby.  
“I suppose my robes could try on my body,” Obi-Wan mumbled to himself, searching for an article of clothing that was drier than the rest; he didn’t find one._

__

__Galehot looked back at him with a mix of concern and confusion._ _

__

__“Forgive me, my lord, but I think it would be best to let them dry first. You would easily become hypothermic again,” he said, “You almost died.”_ _

__

__“Yes—” Obi-Wan started. He ran his thumbs over the damp cloth, feeling the water collect as he squeezed it.  
He almost died.  
It wouldn’t have been appreciative of Galehot’s efforts to possibly undo what he had done. _He didn’t much like the thought of freezing himself in wet clothes either._  
“I suppose you’re right.”  
However, Obi-Wan had to admit he felt awkward being nude with a stranger, despite its utilitarian purpose. Albeit reluctantly, he placed his robes back on the ground, and approached the bedroll again. Perhaps the knight noticed his discomfort, because he spoke:  
“Would you like to wear my pants?”_ _

__

__“Your—?” Obi-Wan started._ _

__

__“They’re dry, I mean. Would wearing them make you more comfortable?”_ _

__

_“Ah, _yes_.”_

__

__Obi-Wan thoroughly wanted that conversation finished. He sifted through the pile that was presumably Galehot’s clothing. There was a billowy shirt of light blue linen, with the cuffs and collar stiffened and embroidered with brown and blue thread. More _blue_ , like this planet didn’t have enough. The second item was dark brown, made of a thicker material. He lifted it up; they were indeed pants. Beneath was a pair of white linens.  
.  
“Do you think you could...toss me my undergarments?” Galehot requested.  
With his thumb and forefinger, Obi-Wan lifted the white linens by the waistband and carried them over along with the pants, handing them to Galehot. Just as he did, a cold wind blew through the gallery. Obi-Wan gasped and rushed to put on the pants, nearly stumbling in the process. He scrambled into the bedroll. Galehot let out a chuckle as he pulled on his undergarments. He turned to Obi-Wan with a smile.  
“I’m glad you’re alive. I was...worried you weren’t going to make it. You really are as remarkable as they say.” _ _

__

__Obi-Wan raised a brow. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought Galehot was _infatuated.__ _

__

__“Uhm—” Galehot started, before cutting himself off._ _

__

__He withdrew himself from the bedroll (a bit clumsily due to the restraints) and picked up something from the floor. Carefully, he turned back to face the Jedi. He knelt down, flinching as he did so. In his hands, he held out a cloth, full of what Obi-Wan guessed was fruit._ _

__

__“I’m sure you want something to eat after all that,” Galehot said._ _

__

__Obi-Wan looked him up and down. This was a man he had just held at the point of his blade, and now he was holding an offering, wrists bound and in pain. The Jedi sat up, gingerly taking the fruit from Galehot’s hands and placing it on the floor. Then he looked at the cuffs around the knight’s wrists, touching them with weak fingers. His eyes met Galehot’s.  
“Galehot, I owe you a great deal for saving my life. Thank you for the care you’ve given me. I apologize for behaving so ungraciously.”_ _

__

__“I-it’s not a problem, my lord. I understand your suspicion.”_ _

__

__“It was still misplaced.”_ _

__

__With that, Obi-Wan turned his attention toward Galehot’s wrists. He closed his eyes and focused as deeply as he could. It was a struggle, considering the current weakness of his body.  
There was a click, followed by a clatter. Galehot hissed and ran his hands over his wrists, twisting and stretching them.  
“Thank you, my lord.”_ _

__

__There it was again; _ _my lord__ ; like a _taunt_. _ _

__

__

__

__Obi-Wan then focused on what was causing Galehot’s pain.  
“Are you injured?” _ _

__

__“It’s small.”_ _

__

__“May I see?”_ _

__

__Galehot didn’t answer, but he lifted his left arm. Sure enough, on his side, was a small wound. It had to have been from a _knife_. Despite its small size, it looked quite painful. It seemed to have reopened and coagulated several times. Obi-Wan knew such a wound could easily become infected. Obi-Wan’s brows peaked in sympathy.  
__That’s why Galehot was grimacing while he had him pinned.__ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__“Galehot, I’m sorry for treating you so roughly. That must have been very painful.”_ _

__

__

__

__Galehot responded with a smile, albeit one pinched with discomfort.  
“Just be more gentle next time you shove a lightsaber in my face.”_ _

__

__

__

__Obi-Wan smirked in return.  
“I will be sure to.”_ _

__

__

__

__\------_ _

__

__

__

__“What are these?” Obi-Wan asked, picking up one of the fruits._ _

__

__

__

__“They are called _Oibha. Night...fruit?_ in Basic, I believe?” _ _

__

__

__

__It was about the size of his thumb, and the outside was soft and dusty red, almost magenta. Obi-wan smelled it. It had a gentle, sweet scent. He carefully bit into it. The outside was firmer than the inside, and he felt it burst with a dense custard-like texture that melted as he chewed. It had a delicate sweetness, reminiscent of caramel. He was definitely having a second one. He was starving._ _

__

__

__

__Galehot came back to the bedroll, sliding in beside Obi-Wan. He idly watched Obi-Wan as the Jedi started a third._ _

__

__

__

__“These are quite delicious. Thank you,” said Obi-Wan before taking another bite._ _

__

__

__

__“Oh good, I’m glad you like them.”_ _

__

__

__

__Galehot was silent for a moment before asking if Obi-Wan had any injuries, to which Obi-Wan answered there were none, aside from a few bruises and cuts. Their conversation faded into silence as Obi-Wan ate his fill. Once he realized the silence had gone on a while, he asked Galehot another question._ _

__

__

__

__“Galehot, do you know what happened?”_ _

__

__

__

__“What do you mean, my lord?”_ _

__

__

__

__“The attack.”_ _

__

__

__

__Galehot rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. He winced and exhaled slowly._ _

__

__

__

__“I am just as much in the dark as you, I’m afraid,” he started. He crossed his arms and grasped his chin, brow furrowed in thought. “Lately, there have been problems with extremism. The Republic is not a welcome presence like it used to be.”  
Another pause. He looked over at Obi-Wan, concern etched into his features once again.  
"It’s possible there could have been members of my battalion who sought to demonstrate loyalty a bit...differently..”_ _

__

__

__

__Obi-Wan raised a brow. He wasn’t aware the situation had gotten so bad on Eithuad. The knight looked down at the floor, as if he couldn’t bring himself to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze anymore, _ashamed_ , even. He cupped the back of his neck, as if to comfort himself._ _

__

__

__

__“As much as I wish the Republic would respect our sovereignty, you must know I don’t approve of such...behavior from my people,” he added._ _

__

__

__

__“I understand your people value your Kyber crystals highly?”_ _

__

__

__

__“Yes, it represents a connection to the realm of spirits and souls, the Aether itself. It is regarded as The Aether in solid form. Spirits can contact us through them. Our decision to allow the Republic to mine our crystals was meant as a gift.”_ _

__

__

__

__That information piqued Obi-Wan’s interest.  
“Why do the Blay rebels raid the mined crystals if they are considered gifts?”_ _

__

__

__

__“Unfortunately, the agreement that was written was quite vague- we were initially under the impression that the Republic would take a reasonable amount of Kyber, so that we would have enough for ourselves. But they are taking massive amounts, depleting our lands, and they keep establishing more mines. That’s why some of my people are raiding them.”_ _

__

__

__

__Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He had been defending the Republic taking advantage of yet another civilization. Kyber was important to the Jedi, he keenly felt its significance. He could imagine the frustration of having something so invaluable being taken from his fellow Jedi._ _

__

__

__

__“Perhaps...if you and I are able to reach Coruscant, we could...revise the agreement,” Obi-Wan offered._ _

__

__

__

__Galehot looked up at him with eyes that dared to be hopeful._ _

__

__

__

__“I hope so. That would mean a lot to me and my people.”_ _

__

__

__

__Obi-Wan thought about what Galehot said. He would definitely have to make the treaty a priority to make peace with Eithuad and prevent future conflict._ _

__

__

__

__Yet, with the seriousness of the conversation, the mention of The Aether rekindled Obi-Wan’s past curiosity about Eithuan cultures._ _

__

__

__

__The planet was discovered when he was still a padawan. To him, it was fascinating to hear about such a discovery, and he read whatever was published about it. After his braid was freshly cut, his shoulders heavy with grief and new responsibility, one of his older padawan peers handed him a journal. They had been lucky enough to visit the planet to establish peaceful relations. Obi-Wan had been so jealous of such an opportunity, but in that moment, he was grateful.  
They knew how fascinated Obi-Wan was with Eithuad, especially by the parallel order of force-wielding warriors known as The Chevael. The journal detailed every bit of information they gathered, even asking questions that Obi-Wan had specifically wanted to know.  
He remembered barely holding back tears, thanking his friend profusely.  
There were many nights after Anakin had gone to bed, and Obi-Wan, tormented by his final memories of Qui-Gon, read the journal to escape his thoughts.  
From what he read, The Chevael were somewhat similar to the Jedi. They were expected to be selfless and put the welfare of others before their own. However, they seemed more notably invested in the worship of spirits, martyrs, and ritual practices. They didn’t avoid attachments- as long as it was towards their people, religion, or their _lord_.  
What fascinated him in particular, however, was the way they treated The Force._ _

__

__

__

__“The Aether...I remember reading about that...that is..essentially the same was what us Jedi call The Force, if I am not mistaken?”_ _

__

__

__

__“Yes, I believe so...we regard The Aether as the Spirits’ power. We...channel the spirit world when we use it. It is Divine.”_ _

__

__

__

__Obi-Wan felt a smile creep into the corner of his mouth. It was such a fascinating perspective on The Force. _Divine_. It certainly felt that way sometimes. _ _

__

__

__

__“Forgive me if I am wrong in my assumption, but...I’ve read that The Chevael consider us Jedi to be _blasphemers_. I must have...committed a great blasphemy against you on the battlefield.”_ _

__

__

__

__Obi-Wan expected to be answered with great seriousness. Instead, Galehot cracked a smile, letting out a hearty laugh. Dimples pressing into the sharp corners of his mouth._ _

__

__

__

__“You certainly did!” he said through a chuckle._ _

__

__

__

__That was unexpected. Obi-Wan tried again._ _

__

__

__

__“It...didn’t bother you?”_ _

__

__

__

__Galehot still greeted him with an amused smirk._ _

__

__

__

__“It was a surprise, more than anything. I should have counted on something like that. Admittedly, I am not bothered like some of my brethren would be.”_ _

__

__

__

__Obi-Wan raised a brow.  
“Why is that?”_ _

__

__

__

__“Our tenets make no mention of judgement, and I don’t believe it’s my place to judge either way. You have your own reasons for using the gift.”_ _

__

__

__

__Obi-Wan only gave a nod. Galehot’s answer seemed reasonable enough. He wasn’t keen on judging others himself._ _

__

__

__

__After a brief moment of silence, he believed the knight was finished, but he spoke again._ _

__

__

__

__“I must confess, I am curious about such abilities. They seem rather useful, and considering that warriors like you use it, I think learning it would enhance my abilities as a warrior. I have tried to glean more from the treatises at our keep, but they are heavily censored.”_ _

__

__

__

__“Because they want to prevent...blasphemy?”_ _

__

__

__

__“Yes.”_ _

__

__

__

__Galehot trailed off, averting his eyes. There was more, wasn’t there? Something that he didn’t want to say. They fell once more into a brief, slightly awkward silence.  
“How do you suppose we reunite with your people?” Galehot asked._ _

__

__

__

__“I cannot contact anyone, my commlink is completely broken, but I need to get back to Coruscant—we both do, so that we may begin negotiations. Do you know where to find a ship?”_ _

__

__

__

__“That is true, and I do _know_ someone with a ship. It would be safest if we borrowed it from him. Nobody would be alerted to our presence and we wouldn’t have to find the credits to purchase a ship. He lives in this area,” answered Galehot._ _

__

__

__

__Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, not in suspicion of Galehot, but his plan.  
“That sounds… _deceptively_ easy.”_ _

__

__

__

__“It is...somewhat. The quickest way is through the city. It is illegal to kill a foreigner, but the law is not enforced, and those who are brazen enough will attack you on sight. We will both have to be disguised and keep a low profile.”_ _

__

__

__

__“How do you propose to disguise us?”_ _

__

__

__

__“We will have to cover as much of your skin as possible. The plants we use for pigment are very plentiful. I’m more worried about our clothing. And perhaps your ears. We will have to find something to cover them.”_ _

__

__

__

__“Hm. In the meantime, I suppose I’ll have to wait for my robes to dry. I certainly can’t leave here naked.”_ _

__

__

__

__Obi-Wan made a move to leave the bedroll, but Galehot stopped him. He was apparently still insisting on this _lord_ charade, but Obi-Wan did not argue. _ _

__

__

__

__“I can hang them, my lord. You should rest.”_ _

__

__

__

__Galehot crawled out of the bedroll and proceeded to hang Obi-Wan’s robes on the branches of the fruit trees. Just as he rejoined Obi-Wan, he stopped short, and didn’t quite manage to stifle a grimace._ _

__

__

__

__“That needs to be looked at,” Obi-Wan urged._ _

__

__

__

__“You’ll have no protest from me. Finding a healer is the problem.”_ _

__

__

__

__“Perhaps there is one in the city.”_ _

__

__

__

__“Let’s hope. We have a lot of walking to do tomorrow.”_ _

__

__

__

__And with that, they both settled back into that comforting, dark warmth._ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__~_ _

__

__

__

___Like Jedi, Chevael knights meditate daily. It is required of knights to go on a pilgrimage once every three standard years to reconnect with The Aether and their souls.  
._ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__~_ _

__

__

__


	4. As Blue as The Blay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Galehot start their journey to the city of Chraalot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments and support. It's so encouraging to hear. I appreciate the time you have spent reading my work!   
> This chapter was difficult to write because there's more moving to do, yet there were more fragments to cover and character to discover! I hope you guys still like reading it!!
> 
> Disclaimer!  
> There are discussions of how Blay culture treats its disabled/ mentally ill people. If there was something that could have been handled better, please let me know! 

_The Chevael Order may ‘promise’ a knight to a chosen Lord. This is done in cases where a noble needs protection or the noble has done a great service to the public or the Order. It is considered a great honor to the receiver. The ‘promise’ usually ends after a year, sometimes sooner._

~

  
  


They had only slept for a couple more hours. The white glow of the Blay sky gradually lifted Galehot from his slumber. He opened his eyes, narrowing them as he faced the light. In front of the open gallery, he saw the silhouette of the Jedi, curled on his hands and knees. At first, Galehot was worried that the man was injured. 

But then, Obi-Wan lifted himself up, face towards the ceiling, stretching out his legs and arching his back. Every movement was fluid and graceful, practiced like a dance. The undulating curve of his spine, the musculature of his arms and legs, his dignified profile...a work of art.

_A lovely sight to wake up to._

_If only I could wake up like that_ , Galehot thought, rising out of the bedroll with the heaviness of a drowsy bull. He sat on his knees and attempted to stretch his upper body, but was met with a sharp pain in his side.  
_Oh, right._

“Good morning.”

Galehot looked in Obi-Wan’s direction. The Jedi was glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Good morning, my lord,” Galehot replied, then tentatively asked, “Do you normally start your mornings this way?”

“I try to,” Obi-Wan, answered, shifting into another position, lowering his head, and lifting his bottom into the air.  
Galehot wasn’t going to spend another second watching. He stood up and put on his shirt, gambeson, and the rest of his armor. 

“Are we leaving?” the Jedi asked. 

“Only if you are ready, my lord.” 

“It is probably best.”

The Jedi stood up and went to the fruit tree, checking on the status of his robes. Galehot rolled up the bedroll, suctioning it into its container. He put it back in the survival pack and joined Obi-Wan at the tree. 

“Are they dry?” Galehot inquired, picking fruit off the tree and putting them in a small sack.

“...Well. There’s a touch of moisture, but I don’t think enough to cause a problem.”

Galehot gave a nod as if he accepted the Jedi’s judgment. He turned away, quietly gathering the rest of the supplies and strapping the pack to his back. Some part of Obi-Wan was discomforted by the Chevael Knight’s silence compared to his previous warmth. Another series of nagging thoughts prodded his brain:  
How much could he trust this man? How did he know Galehot wasn't leading him into a trap? An entire city would certainly overwhelm him if it became violent, and he wouldn't have a way off this planet.  
Those prospects were worrying, yet there wasn’t much else Obi-Wan could think to do. He’d have to keep his eyes peeled and listen to the Force.

Obi-Wan wrapped himself in his robes. He would probably have to leave the armor; it would signify his allegiance. 

“What is this city we’re traveling to?” 

“Chraalot,” Galehot answered, “It’s a center for trade.

“It was once a Wyhc city...right?”

Galehot turned to face him, brows raised. He looked impressed at his knowledge. Obi-Wan felt the slightest bit pleased with himself at that.

“It was. What have you heard of the Wyhc?” 

“A little. I could only find fragments of information.”

Galehot leaned over the balcony of the gallery, looking into the open.  
“Not much is left, I’m afraid. My people devastated them centuries ago.” He went quiet for a moment. 

“My friend is Wyhc, and he’s quite secretive. For numerous reasons.”

Obi-Wan joined Galehot’s side, surveying the land beyond the stone arches. There was a great expanse of mountains, thick with dark green foliage, topped with snow. Miles of fog seemingly descended from the sky itself, blurring the space between heaven and earth. The tendrils wound along earthen ridges, weaving between the trees. Just before the temple was a clearing of grasses and moss, and in the center, a ring of upright stones, silent and still. A gentle wind passed through the land and caressed his face, lifting a strand of hair from his eyes. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Galehot said quietly.

Obi-Wan blinked.

“Yes...yes, it is.”

“Are you ready?”

Obi-Wan nodded and descended the weathered stone steps, into the clearing. The standing stones were piquing his interest, and he cautiously approached one. They were rounded and spotted with moss and lichen. Underneath were intricate, weathered patterns and symbols.

“The Force is...very strong in this place,” Obi-Wan remarked.

“The veil is thin here. It’s no surprise the Ghnosiic built a temple on these grounds,” Galehot added, coming up to him from behind. 

Obi-Wan heard a small snap.  
The Jedi turned abruptly, briefly looking Galehot up and down. The Chevael was kneeling, then stood up. He held a hand out to Obi-Wan. In his palm were two small white flowers. Obi-Wan quirked a brow, confused by the gesture.

“It’s something we can give to the spirits,” Galehot clarified, “So they may be benefic toward our endeavors.”

“Oh.”

Obi-Wan tentatively grasped the flower in his fingers. Part of him wanted to ignore Galehot’s offer and continue on their way. Time was wasting. He could practice such trivial things when the war ended.  
_It isn’t trivial to Galehot_. 

Another part of him felt a sense of obligation; that it would help to improve relations between him and the other general. The cooperation between the two of them could have made the difference between war and peace with Eithuad and The Republic. He looked into the stone ring. In the center was a flat boulder supporting a large stone disk. Naturally, Obi-Wan presumed he would enter the circle.

It wouldn’t take _that_ long. He would make a quick offering and go on his way.

“Offerings are placed on the altar,” Galehot added.

“I see.”

He wasn’t sure why he was doing this, but Obi-Wan nonetheless followed through. He cursed his agreeable nature and stepped into the center with deliberation. 

The air changed. 

It felt like something was guiding him, the lightest pressure on the small of his back. It was no being; he sensed that Galehot was much too far away to have done it. Obi-Wan paused in front of the altar, steeping in the moment, soaking in _The Force_. The land glowed with vitality, with _omniscience_ . The fog knew, the trees knew, the stones knew; knew he was _here_. 

He breathed in sharply and held it. The fog, the trees, and the stones waited patiently. The Jedi raised his hand and placed the flower on the center of the disk. He could finally exhale.  
He turned around and did his best to leave as deliberately as he came.

Galehot had just entered the circle, greeting him with a smile and moving in to meet him.

“We should get going,” Obi-Wan said, proceeding past. 

“...Yes, my lord.”

  
  
  


➽

  
  


Galehot mashed the berry and flower into a deep blue paste. It smelled earthy and bittersweet. There were dozens of them in the forest; it was no wonder why it was so common for tattooing and dyes. They grew in clusters, sprawling over the woods. The flowers were small and delicate, a light shade of blue. Between them were full, round berries, dark and shining like sapphires.

“We should test it on your skin first,” Galehot said, holding out one hand.

Obi-Wan picked up on the meaning of the gesture and placed his hand on Galehot’s. Galehot turned his wrist upward and painted a single stroke of the dye. It was thick and soft, like a cream. 

"We'll have to leave it on for as long as possible, so the pigment sets deeply in your skin."

“What about my hair? Will that not give me away?”

“I don’t think so. It’s a rare color in our people, but not enough to turn heads.”

Galehot wiped his fingers on a leaf and began gathering bundles of branches, all brimming with dark berries. He wasn’t sure they were going to need _this_ much, but he figured knew what he was doing. Hesitantly, he began helping Galehot in gathering them. 

Just then, Obi-Wan felt a tremble in the force. 

"Galehot, I think we're—"

Three figures jumped down from the trees, blocking their path.

"...Not alone?" Galehot finished.

  
  


They were Blay, and all three dressed in an odd manner of clothes and mismatched armor.

_Highwaymen._

A woman approached them. She had dark purplish hair braided high on her head. Her face was tattooed, and she wore red fabrics with her shoulders adorned in golden pauldrons. An embroidered cloak hung over her body. She spoke with a devilish smirk. Her voice was smooth like honey, with delicate consonants and the rolling of her tongue. Obi-Wan could make out only fragments of her message, but what he could interpret disturbed him nonetheless. The woman said she would pay for Obi-Wan. Someone in a high place was willing to give a handsome reward for him. Galehot responded with a clear refusal of her offer.

The woman brandished her knife. She could take the Jedi after Galehot was dead. And there was something about cutting off stones, whatever _that_ meant. Galehot desperately continued his attempt to reason with the highwaymen.

 _Oh dear, this is already getting out of hand._ Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused on The Force. 

"You _will_ let us pass," Obi-Wan started, extending his hand toward the woman

Galehot watched him, then looked back at the woman. Her eyes were glazed over, as if in a trance.

"I will let you pass..." She echoed.

"You _will_ give us your cloak and your money," Obi-Wan commanded.

"I will give you my cloak and my money," 

Her partners looked at her with confusion. Obi-Wan turned his attention to them.

"You will give us your clothes," 

"We will give you our clothes," they repeated in unison.

Just as they said, the two highwaymen shed their clothes and handed them over. Obi-Wan gathered what he needed. 

“Wh— _How?_ ” Galehot started.

“I’ll explain later,” Obi-Wan interrupted, dragging Galehot, still dumbfounded, by the arm. Galehot glanced back at the highwaymen. They stood there for a while, looked at each other for a few moments, then snatched their remaining accoutrements before running into the woods.  
Galehot chuckled, turning back just in time to narrowly avoid running into a tree. Once he felt they were a safe distance away, Galehot stopped.

“Is something wrong?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“No, but it’s time to check on your wrist,” Galehot answered. 

“Oh, right.”

Obi-Wan showed Galehot his wrist. Galehot rubbed the dried, gum-like residue off Obi-Wan’s skin and examined the area. The skin was stained a dark teal. The area wasn’t raised or reddened. Obi-Wan _wasn’t_ allergic. 

“We should probably get to work on our disguises, then,” said Obi-Wan.

Galehot gave a nod and smirked.  
“Let’s take a look at your stolen goods.”

Obi-Wan unwrapped the clothes, which he had bundled up in the cloak. For him, there was a grey tunic with embroidered blue cuffs, a sash, a pair of breeches, and some leather bracers. For Galehot, there was a long, black surcoat with a high collar and silver clasps. He held it up and wrapped it around himself. It was long enough to cover most of his armor, except for his arms and boots.  
Obi-Wan likewise dressed promptly. The clothing was quite comfortable, breathable like his Jedi robes. Now it was time for the torture.

They established that Obi-Wan had no allergy to the pigment, and Galehot sat down and pulled out a dish-like object from the survival pack. He pulled the berries off each branch and began mashing them with a leaf over his fingers. Obi-Wan assumed it was to protect his fingers from the pigment.  
Obi-Wan felt utterly ridiculous. He was going to impersonate a member of a group of people, in probably the most absurd manner possible.  
If this was a trap, Galehot’s dedication to such a detailed charade was admirable. 

Galehot wiped some of the paste onto a leaf and reached out to paint the Jedi’s face.  
His hand stopped short and he let out a snort. 

“Oh General Kenobi, you poor thing,” Galehot said with a chuckle. "You'll be as blue as The Blay itself."

“Oh, I know, let’s just get this finished,” Obi-Wan groaned.  
  


Galehot tried to quell his laughter, but a smirk still remained on his lips. He reached out once more, closing in on the Jedi’s face. It was cool to the touch, but smooth, coating his skin. It reminded Obi-Wan of a purifying mask, one he’d used in a failed attempt to clear his skin as a padawan. In this instance, it was a lot more relaxing knowing he wasn’t allergic to it. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. All there was to focus on was the sound and the sensation. The leaf glided over his face in broad, long strokes. Pushing up alongside his nose, over his cheek and to the side of his temple. Galehot dipped the leaf once more and ran it across his forehead and over his other cheek. He heard it softly crinkle as it passed by his ear and down his jaw. Then it moved away. The next time, it was Galehot’s thumb, gently moving down the bridge of his nose. It was delicate, almost meditative, as he did the same to his upper and lower eyelids. 

  
Now the smell of the paste grew stronger, bitter yet floral. His world reduced to each of Galehot’s gentle touches. A hand grasped his chin, and a thumb pressed on his mouth. It reverently followed the ridge of his cupid’s bow and slid over the length of his bottom lip. Such a sensation was quite... _novel_ , to say the least.

“What...did you do back there? To the bandits?” Galehot asked.

Obi-Wan, though he was tempted, managed to keep his eyes closed. The question worried him. A mind-trick was probably another use of the force outlawed by The Chevael. What would Galehot’s reaction be? 

“I can...alter the thoughts of others through The Force.”

Galehot was silent for a while. Obi-Wan felt a bit unnerved, and peeked one eye open to look up at him. Galehot’s expression wasn’t entirely clear; as if he was in limbo between fascination and horror. 

“I-It isn’t something I use frivolously, Galehot. It is a last resort. I was trying to avoid needless violence.”

Galehot’s posture relaxed.

“I...suppose that makes sense,” he conceded, returning to his ministrations. He ran the leaf from the bottom of Obi-wan’s ear to this throat. The Jedi closed his eyes and lulled back into the sensation. The Chevael broke the silence once more. 

“Our protection is only to our people, but the Jedi value all life, is that true? It sounds very admirable.”

A small spark of excitement lit up in Obi-Wan’s brain. He could almost feel his padawan self jumping at the meeting of these two philosophies, so eager to share. A smile threatened the corner of his lips.

“Yes, that is true. Every life form is a part of the Force. It is sacred.”

“The Jedi seem to worship The Aeth— _Force_ alone. It’s so...bare? Broad…?” Galehot trailed off, grasping for a choice of words.

“Universal?” Obi-Wan offered.

“Yes! It is fascinating to me. Why do you worship it that way? Are you able to speak to your spirits? Does it give you visions?”

The smile finally broke on Obi-Wan’s lips. He could appreciate Galehot’s excitement.

“Well...we worship it because it binds all life in the galaxy. We don’t use it _specifically_ to communicate with spirits, though it can be done, in a way. It is possible for those who have become one with The Force, to ‘live on’ after death. I suppose _spirit_ is an apt description.”

“ _Hm_ …” Galehot started, sounding mildly pleased with the answer before falling into a brief silence.  
“I am interested in meeting your Jedi Order. It was—”

Galehot paused again for a choice of words.

“I was so amazed to see a Jedi. In the middle of battle, as ridiculous as that sounds.”

Obi-Wan remained silent. Galehot continued in a somber voice.

“My Order tells me that I should despise you, but I won’t, I can’t. I...I never wanted to kill you. I saw how important your men were to you, how bravely you fought. I couldn’t do that to a warrior so honorable.” 

Obi-Wan swallowed. Back came those memories of the battlefield, with Galehot on his knees, staring up at him and declaring his loyalty. The words left him flustered, nobody ever assailed him with such compliments. It was hard to accept them. He was only doing what he should have done as a Jedi. There was no reason to call attention to his honor or his skill. No reason to call him _lord_. Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

“You still gave me quite a thrashing.”

Galehot laughed quietly.

“I was _testing your mettle_.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Obi-Wan replied with a sarcastic tone, “I see.”

“You got even with me when you pushed me with The Force.”

“I suppose that’s fair enough.” 

As they waited for the pigment on Obi-Wan’s face to set in, Galehot made more preparations for pigment. Some charcoal he took from their fire was mixed with some berry paste, turning it black. He took one of the stems of the berry plant and dipped it in the black paste. He then started lining Obi-Wan’s eyes.

This procedure was utterly foreign to Obi-Wan, but he nevertheless looked up, leaning forward so Galehot could get a better angle. The knight gently pulled down on his lower lid and brushed the stem across the waterline. When both eyes were finished, Obi-Wan blinked. 

“I can add some patterns on your hands that will tell others to treat you gently.” 

Obi-Wan raised a brow.

“Again, is this necessary?”

“It’s for people who need more assistance and patience. You wouldn’t be looked at strangely for not speaking or not following our customs perfectly.” 

Obi-Wan felt that time was wasting, but it would have been wisest to create as believable a cover as possible. Any misstep could jeopardize their plan, and even their safety. If Obi-Wan did make a mistake, those around him would at least look the other way.

“Very well,” the Jedi conceded, lifting a hand. 

Galehot scooted himself forward and placed Obi-Wan’s hand on his knee. He took the stem and dipped it into the darker blue dye. He drew a chevron shape, with the corners starting at his wrist and the point facing Obi-Wan’s knuckles. From there, he made straight lines following the tendons under his skin.

“I’ve noticed that markings are very important in your culture,” said Obi-Wan.

“They are,” Galehot started.  
Obi-Wan watched Galehot, his eyes were fixated on his work, a small crease between his brows. His hands were slow but clearly practiced. The lines were remarkably even.

“They can be decorative, or they can signify status or life transitions. Those are typically on the face. Hands aren’t painted except for marriage, or in your case, if a person has specific needs.”

Galehot drew the outline of a rhombus over each of his knuckles, connecting them to the lines over his tendons. He put a dot in the center of each one. 

“It could be a disability or illness. Our markings are vague. They function as a social cue, this one being a marker of a non-visible difficulty. With the marks I gave you, people won’t be suspicious if you are quiet and keep to yourself."

“Why the hands?”

“It is similar to our marriage ceremony. Those who will be married have their hands painted and are taken care of by others so that they may process the life transition. We use our hands when we are caring for people. So the same is done for those with special needs.”

“Should I keep quiet when we enter the city?”

“Whatever is best for you to keep a low profile. If you have to use a trick, you can.”

Galehot made a small triangle shape just above Obi-Wan’s cuticles, pointing upward. He then painted over Obi-Wan’s nails, hiding the pink. 

With that finished, Galehot then tended to his own appearance. He drew a line across his face and placed three dots below it on each of his cheeks. Then he smeared some over his top lip.

“Do those markings mean anything?” Obi-Wan asked.

“It’s a fairly common decoration for men. Implies that I am virile. The lip is extra decoration.” 

Obi-Wan smirked.  
“Just make sure you don’t get too popular with the ladies. We have an objective.”

“My lord, I don’t know if _I’ll_ be the one trying to fend them off,” Galehot replied, giving the Jedi a side glance.

Obi-Wan’s throat went dry. He let out a chuckle that ended with him clearing his throat.

“We should probably get going soon.”

  
  
  
  


~

  
  


_However, there are a few records of Lords and Knights that did not wish to part, and sometimes the Order would allow them to stay together. They became joined formally by ceremony. These could be treated as diplomatic unions._


	5. The Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Galehot come to the city of Chraalot! There's a lot more lore and we get to see more of what the city looks like. I spent way too long on this and I just needed to get it out at this point!! I hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> Suii fish = basically Koi fish

_ During and after the war with the Wyhc, The Chevael acted somewhat like an inquisition, rooting out Force users they deemed as 'blasphemers'. _

_ ~ _

➽

After spending a day surrounded by nothing but the peaceful sounds of nature, the bustle of Chraalot was a shock to Obi-Wan’s senses. There were so many voices, smells, and colors. Rich oranges, reds, and yellows embroidered with silver rippled as people passed. Mounted animals and speeders alike weaved amongst the people. 

Buildings varied in architecture; some featured pointed arches, like the gate, made of duracrete, tall, and intricately decorated. At the tops were tall spires, darkened by rainfall. Some structures were similarly arched but made of mortar and stone. Others were squarish with terracotta roofs, built on top of ruins or squished between two older buildings. The city was a meeting of different cultures, old and new. There were various vendors, selling anything from weapons and tech to crystals and intricate textiles. A mingling of sweet incense and savory herbs wafted in through the open window. Between buildings hung strings of lanterns, each one a different color and hue, glowing against a darkening sky.  _ This was Eithuad,  _ more beautiful than he imagined all those years ago.

Obi-Wan thought it was the perfect view from a hotel window. 

As beautiful as the city was, he needed to think of what would happen on Coruscant. In the best-case scenario, Galehot could be used to gather possible information on the Separatists, assuming that it was tied to the Blay rebellion. He couldn’t help but sense that it was, even if Galehot knew nothing about it. The general’s men suddenly turning on them somehow felt too convenient. 

On their travels, he told Obi-Wan that he was currently in service to a Lord Maeod, under command to fight in his place. It was possible that his lord could have had Separatist connections. Whether innocent or not, they would have to deal with him upon their return to the Republic.

If he didn’t know anything, they could at least attempt a peaceful agreement between Eithuad and the Republic. Galehot certainly seemed receptive to the idea. An enemy General in favor of peace was a welcome change of pace.

He still couldn’t figure out what to think of his former adversary. He’d been courteous and thoughtful, and despite every opportunity available to flee, he chose to stay with Obi-Wan and  _ assist in his own arrest. _ All because of a _ vision. _

Either way, Galehot was doing a great service by pursuing peace. He clearly cared deeply for his people, but being punished, executed at worst, for his actions was possible. Obi-Wan shook his head. Sympathizing with Galehot could prove dangerous. He didn’t need his judgment clouded when the time came to address the General’s rebellion.

Perhaps if Galehot continued to be forthcoming, he could be considered an asset and put under the Republic’s protection if his people turned on him. 

Obi-Wan figured Galehot would carry on with his grandiose gestures of servitude. Well, he would  _ try _ . 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He was definitely due for a meditation session by this point. He scooted back on the bed and folded his legs. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and—

There was a beep and a rumble. Obi-Wan cracked open one eye. 

Galehot was slumped against the doorframe. He proceeded into the room with great lethargy, and the metal door groaned as it slid shut behind him. During their travels, Obi-Wan noticed he Chevael Knight began favoring his side. He slumped into a wooden chair by the foot of the bed. Galehot’s face was sunken. His eyes, normally warm and open, were hazed from pain.   
“I’m sorry for interrupting.”

“It’s alright, Galehot.”

Galehot placed a small pouch on the desk beside him. He unbuckled his surcoat and let it fall to the floor, then removed his armor. On his shirt was a large red stain that went down his side. Obi-Wan found it concerning. Galehot continued stripping off the shirt, taking a moment to carefully peel the stained area that stuck to his skin. Obi-Wan winced at the sound. After Galehot examined the injury, he opened the pouch.

“What is that?” Obi-Wan asked.

“It’s an herbal poultice.” 

Galehot unwrapped the pouch. Inside was a small pile of wet herbs topped with gauze. He looked over to the bed, then up at Obi-Wan.

“Do you mind if I lay on the bed, my lord?”

Obi-Wan raised a confused brow at him.  _ Again with his ‘lord’ business, at a time like this.  _

“Of course not, Galehot, you’re injured. Come,” he replied, patting the mattress. 

He had to admit he was a bit concerned about bloodstains, however, there were more pressing matters. Obi-Wan felt the weight shift on the bed and heard a grunt. Galehot’s head was beside his thigh. His breathing was shallow and sharp. Although Obi-Wan tried his best to stay resolute, his pity for the man’s discomfort won out. He sighed, opening his eyes and looking down. 

There was blood smeared over Galehot’s abdomen. He was trying to balance the poultice on his side and consequently had to tense his muscles, causing him discomfort. 

Obi-Wan took the poultice from Galehot’s hand. 

“Here, lay on your side," he said. 

Galehot looked at him with a mildly confused expression but positioned himself on his side. Obi-Wan grabbed one of the pillows and placed it behind the man’s back to support him. Then he took the other and placed it under Galehot’s head. Upon examining the wound, he found it was clearly irritated. Not good.    
Though he was doubtful, he hoped the poultice would help. He gently placed it over the wound.

“How long does it need to stay there?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“For about an hour.”

Obi-Wan sat next to him. Some part of him wanted to try force healing, although he was not confident in his ability to do so. Perhaps once the poultice had done its job, he would try. 

“Thank you.” said Galehot.

“Of course.”

They shared their typical awkward silence before Obi-Wan felt the need to break it. 

“If it is still a problem at Coruscant, we’ll be able to treat you at the infirmary.”

“I would appreciate that. What is it like? On Coruscant? I’ve heard it has a vast city.”

“The entire  _ planet _ is a city.”

Galehot’s face dropped and his eyes went wide. Obi-Wan thought that was quite amusing.

“The entire planet? No.  _ Really _ ?” Galehot asked. 

“Yes, the  _ entire planet _ . With the tallest buildings you could imagine,” Obi-wan said with a smirk. It felt like he was telling a child a fantastical story.

“I’ve only seen pictures in the Uhnric Archives. I didn’t think that could be an entire  _ planet _ . Where do you get your food and water?”

“Well, you’ll get to see for yourself.”

“Do you miss it?” 

“Not entirely. I miss the Jedi Temple. The Blay was a nice change of scenery though."

“Would have been easier to enjoy without the hypothermia, I assume?”

“Was that not the authentic Blay experience?” Obi-Wan asked in jest. Galehot chuckled, dimples appearing on his cheeks.

  
“I would have you visit our most beautiful places. Maybe one of our cities on water. In Ouvad, there’s a mountain lake with ancient ruins and Suii fish. Perfect place to meditate.” 

It did sound quite lovely. He wondered what Suii fish looked like. 

“Hm, perhaps. Maybe when this war is over.” 

Many things would have to wait until after the war. The sights he wanted to see, the people he wanted to meet, all came second to the war. He saw no end thus far. It was hard not to think of losing so many people.

"Tell me about your vision." 

“My vision?”

Obi-Wan gave Galehot a look, unimpressed with his lack of memory. 

“The vision you said you had on the battlefield.”

“Oh, right, of course,” Galehot replied, looking up at the ceiling. 

“I saw the two of us fighting together. I feel deeply that it was a Divine message from the Aether. I wasn’t expecting it...it just...came to me in the middle of the battle. When I fought you, I did it because I had to see it for myself; I had to test you to know that it was true.”

He turned to look at Obi-Wan. His eyes were intent as if what he was going to say was of utmost importance. Obi-Wan found himself both mildly intrigued and put off by the intensity. Galehot spoke again, keeping his eyes locked on the Jedi’s. 

“I know that most of all, I  _ have _ to keep you alive. You have a great purpose to serve, not just in this war...but in the fate of the galaxy itself.”

“What...purpose is that?”

“I don’t know. But you _must_ _live_. I want to see to it that no harm comes to you,” Galehot answered, his gaze unwavering. 

It was too much. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed, his focus averting to the crowds outside the windows, to the curling smoke floating from the vendors below.

“That’s not something you can ensure, Galehot. A Jedi’s life is for protecting others, we put  _ ourselves _ at risk so that  _ others _ may live, especially now.”

Galehot spoke again, this time with such gravity Obi-Wan couldn’t ignore:

“Obi-Wan,  _ you _ must live so that  _ others _ may live.”

The Jedi did a double-take upon realizing that the Chevael was still looking right into him. His eyes  _ pleading  _ with Obi-Wan’s. In them was great sincerity,  _ desperation _ , even.    
He swore to  _ serve him _ . Since the day they met, he had done nothing less. He surrendered to Obi-Wan, saved Obi-Wan’s life, was protecting Obi-Wan from his people’s bigotry.   
Yet, as grateful as Obi-Wan was, such behavior couldn’t be rewarded with thanks and recognition. A Jedi’s purpose was to take care of  _ others _ , not the other way around. It was what he had done ever since Anakin had come into his life. It was what he had prepared himself for before he was even a padawan, offering his own life for others. Qui-Gon had deemed him worthy for such a sacrifice,  _ it was what made him a Jedi. _

“You have an important role to play, Obi-Wan. I’m certain it all rests on you...as disconcerting as that may be to hear. I am willing to lay my life on the line for you.”

Obi-Wan’s throat went dry. 

“You are not obligated to.”

“I am. If not for your sake, for the sake of others.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came. He couldn’t think of a single rebuttal. Not with Galehot looking at him like that. 

“I’m going to have some tea,” Obi-Wan said abruptly. The Jedi rose from the bed, pulling the hood of the cloak over his head. “Would you like some?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Obi-Wan was just about to open the door, then stopped.

“Ah, what is the word for tea?”

“Ahte.”

➽

  
  


With an in-character stutter, Obi-Wan repeated the word to the keeper, a woman dressed in fine blue fabrics. A sheer scarf sat loosely on her head, silver ribbons were woven through her braided black hair. She looked up at him, then upon noticing the marks on his hand, gave him a smile. He clutched his hood, both to keep his act convincing and to assure himself that his ears were hidden. She turned away to prepare the tea. 

As she did so, Obi-Wan decided to take in more of his surroundings. The room was dim, but warmly lit by hanging lanterns. Its walls were plastered, decorated in vibrant tapestries, intricately patterned in fantastical flowers and filigree. It was sparsely populated, backed by a mild hum of conversation and food bowls clinking. 

The keeper ladled some water from a large, steaming kettle into a glossy earthenware cup. In the tea went a spot of white liquid, which Obi-Wan assumed was cream and a sprinkle of spices. She came back and placed it in front of him. Hesitantly, he held a bronze half-coin out to her in his palm. The woman waved her hand dismissively. Obi-Wan put the coin back sheepishly and bowed his head. The woman went back to her work. 

Obi-Wan made his way back to the room. His thoughts lingered over the Chevael Knight’s words. Galehot seemed absolutely unshakable in his beliefs. It reminded him a little of Anakin; so sure of his own convictions. As endearing as those similarities might have been, it was worrisome. Visions hadn't led to anything good before. 

He released the intrusive thought into the Force. 

Obi-Wan tapped on the chrome lock screen, attached to the dinged and rusted metal door. The door whirred and groaned as it slid open again. 

The chair creaked as he sat at the desk. It was intricately carved and well-worn, like the rest of the bed and the table beside it. 

Obi-Wan curiously traced his fingertips over the wooden desk, noting the scratches atop the floral carving work. The air coming through the window was thick and almost wet. Timid raindrops made their presence known, tapping the windowsill. All there was to see outside were the colorful orbs of lantern light in a sea of black. Light shone through the window, down cracked plaster walls, and onto the bed. Obi-Wan breathed in deeply. This was probably the only time he would get to visit this planet for a while. He’d have to read over that old journal when he came back to his apartment.

His eyes fell on Galehot. Galehot was laying peacefully, his form sculpted in shadow and purple glow. The knight’s eyes were closed, though Obi-Wan felt he wasn’t quite sleeping. His chest rose and fell quietly. His left arm lay across his chest. On it were small marks...spots that were uniform and seemed to wrap around his forearm. They had more... _ definition _ than a painted marking. The light fell across them differently.   
_ Scars _ ?

The impropriety of watching someone sleep sunk into his mind and he quickly averted his gaze. He brought the tea under his nose, inhaling its wonderfully floral scent. He took a sip. Adding cream and spices was not the way he normally prepared his tea, but it tasted pleasant nonetheless; more comforting than refreshing.

Hopefully, it wouldn’t bother his stomach. The lack of tasks was both a welcome change and a cause of anxiety. He always felt it in his stomach.

When he was finished, he closed the window and dispensed of his cloak, folding it and setting it on the chair cushion. He then sat on the bed and began removing his boots, letting out a sigh of relief. His feet, his legs, and well, his _ whole body _ ached. 

The bed shifted and he heard Galehot sit up with a groan.

Obi-Wan looked back, meeting Galehot’s eyes for a brief moment before the Blay pushed himself off the bed. 

“Galehot, what are you doing?”

Galehot turned to see him with the eyes of a guilty child. They shared a brief moment of discomforted eye contact until Galehot spoke.

“You’re alright with me sleeping on the bed with you?”

“We’ve  _ already _ slept in the same bed together.”

“Well, I wasn’t bleeding everywhere then.”

Obi-Wan sighed. He seemed to do a lot of sighing with this man.

“You’re fine where you were, Galehot. Thank you.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Galehot breathed, trying to lay back down without upsetting his wound.

Obi-Wan shook his head. The man was _ injured _ and offering to lay elsewhere for him? He was so close to rolling his eyes. This must have been what was expected of the Chevael when they served a lord. A tad  _ obsequious _ in his view.

“Are you finished with your poultice?”

There wasn’t an answer. 

Obi-Wan turned back to Galehot. The knight’s eyes were closed and he was breathing quietly. The Jedi placed his hand on the man’s shoulder and studied him, worried he might have taken a turn for the worse. He probed a little using the Force and came to the conclusion that Galehot was asleep, obviously from exhaustion. Obi-Wan took it upon himself to gently remove the poultice and adhere a bandage to the wound. Obi-Wan laid down and pulled the quilted blanket up to his shoulders. He was laying face to face with the Chevael knight again, this time the  _ other  _ man was in a considerably worse state than him. 

Galehot’s teal skin glowed blue in the lantern light. His chocolate-colored hair curled gently over his face, where a hint of pain was etched into his brow. 

In their space was an understanding of their circumstances. He’d never had an adversary become so real to him. Obi-Wan always distanced himself from his enemies, but Galehot was different, he was so vulnerable. With their armies and titles stripped away, they were only two men.    
Two living beings sharing the quiet.

  
  


➽

Obi-Wan was the first to wake up, as usual. Obi-Wan turned his head to look out the window. The sky was white again, clearly, it was morning. They would have to be leaving soon. He began putting on his cloak and boots, making sure they had everything gathered and ready to go. But what about Galehot? 

The Chevael knight hadn’t moved an inch. Obi-Wan looked him over, worried for a moment that he might have been  _ dead _ . He examined the sleeping Galehot and determined he was quietly breathing (always a good sign) and his expression was more restful; the edges of discomfort were gone. Considering the man’s state, Obi-Wan wanted him to get the rest he needed. He placed the back of his hand over Galehot’s temple. There was no fever; at least none that he could tell, which was a relief. Casting his gaze over the man’s body, he came upon the marks he’d noticed last night. It hadn’t been a trick of the light. Small raised dots wrapped around his forearm. They were definitely scars.

Galehot awoke, letting out a pitched hum before opening his eyes. He lifted his head and blinked at Obi-Wan. 

“Good morning,” he greeted, voice still groggy from sleep.

“Did you sleep well, considering?” 

“I think so. How long have you been awake?”

“Only for a few minutes. I think we should get going.”

Galehot only nodded, stretching his arms and yawning.

  
  


➽

  
  


He and Galehot had begun their move as soon as they had woken that morning. They agreed on a story for their disguises: Galehot and Obi-Wan were cousins, Mobh and Tev, respectively, and on a pilgrimage to see the Shrine of Amilah, the First Mother. Whether anyone was going to ask them about this was uncertain, but Obi-Wan never had qualms about planning. They had even visited the shrine, though that was mostly out of Obi-Wan's curiosity. It was housed inside of a temple that it clearly did not match. Really, the most fascinating thing was not the shrine, but the inside of the temple. It was covered in _bones_. Skulls and bones lined the walls and arches. The vaulting was decorated with femurs and hands that fanned over the ceiling.  
A bit morbid to be sure.

_ "That is Wyhc architecture for you,"  _ Galehot had said.

They maneuvered between the crowds, always staying close. From simply looking at the townsfolk, Obi-Wan could see that The Blay was rich in dyes and textiles. People moved past them in layers of sheer embroidered fabric, intricately woven rugs were rolled and hung. He had noticed by now that Blay clothing was quite beautiful. The women wore large sashes over the rest of their clothing, over one shoulder and cinched high at the waist. Some had their hair covered with a loose scarf, and others adorned their hair with jeweled pins. Men wore sashes around their waist, with one of the ends hanging down their front or to the side. Almost everyone wore some kind of shiny bauble or decorative tattoo. 

Galehot always kept a protective arm around his shoulders. He felt almost comfortable in the illusion of safety. 

_ To think that if they only saw the color of his shoulders, all the friendly faces would turn hostile. _

It was best to keep his wits about him. 

First, they needed to buy some supplies for the rest of their trip. It was likely to be another long one since they did not quite have the coin for a destrier or a speeder. 

Galehot leaned in and whispered:

“Have you eaten anything from our world before?”

“Only the fruits you picked.”

“I suppose we’ll start there.”

Galehot stopped at a vendor and waved at the owner. He spoke in his lovely tongue once more and the vendor began filling a canister that was about a standard foot long with flakes of dried fruit. A second was filled with what Obi-Wan assumed was dried meat. Galehot carefully dropped the coins in the vendor’s hand and took the canisters.    
It was Obi-Wan’s turn to lean in. 

“Galehot...is that enough? How long is our trip?”

  
Galehot put his arm around him once more and quietly replied:

“No. We’ll have to make do with foraging, I’m afraid. What we need to get next is water.”

“Yes, this Blay is quite a dry place,” Obi-Wan remarked.

Galehot gave him a look, then acquiesced. 

“Something to contain it, at least.” 

Obi-Wan kept his eyes on the distance. The city was divided by a large winding path, made so for trade and passage from the west to the east. He could see the east city gate at the end. Both gates seemed to be open frequently for travelers.    
The path before them was clear; all they had to do was act conspicuously and they would be on their way without a problem. For once, Obi-Wan felt relatively safe with the way things were going. He felt a bit conscious of Galehot's arm around him. The man had been keeping him close since he almost mistakenly entered an orgy, thinking it was an inn.  


There was shouting. Ordinarily, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have paid any mind to it, given they were in a crowded city, but he felt Galehot tense under his hand. 

“Galehot?” Obi-Wan did his best to be audible in a whisper.

“Someone recognizes your cloak,” Galehot replied, guiding Obi-Wan into a brisk pace.

The shouting continued, even growing louder. Obi-Wan could hear the sound of something large moving, something like  _ hooves _ clacking on the stone street.

Their path was abruptly walled by the body of a large destrier. Its body was painted in white marks.  _ It was one of Galehot’s. _

Obi-Wan looked up. Braided dark hair. Golden pauldrons. Face tattoos. 

_ Oh no _ .

She snarled and shouted at them, sparing no time grabbing Obi-Wan’s hood.    
Other people were turning their heads at the scene. 

Obi-Wan played his part, clutching the hood and trying to appear as meek as possible. The public’s interpretation of the event could have made the difference between life and death for him. Galehot was quick to defend, clamping down on the woman’s wrist and holding it in place. He shouted back at her.    
The woman persisted, yanking the hood. 

More eyes were watching. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how he was going to get out of this, he couldn’t use the Force, as that would clue people into his identity. He couldn’t undermine the public’s possible empathy for his situation by defending himself capably.

Thankfully, Galehot felt the pressure as well, and he released his grip on the woman’s wrist to instead grab her upper arm, yanking her down from her mount. She shrieked and released her hold on the cloak. Galehot held Obi-Wan’s head close in a protective gesture, shouting at the woman and backing away. 

_ If only he knew what they were saying. _

The familiar sound of marching guards surrounded him. He could see movement from the corner of his eyes. They needed to get out of here quickly.

Galehot pulled Obi-Wan back, shooting a glance at him and then the destrier. Obi-Wan understood. The Chevael knight swung himself over the destrier’s back and Obi-Wan did the same.

He heard Galehot say a thank you to the woman before he nudged the destrier into a canter, just as guards arrived on the scene. The woman was yelling at them and pointing. Obi-Wan could sense confusion in the crowd, but they would only stay that way for so long. Galehot maneuvered the destrier between people, animal-drawn carts, and swerving speeders. Obi-Wan clutched both Galehot’s waist and his hood tightly. 

The northern city gates loomed in the distance. Peering above, he could see that the gates were fortunately open, but as his eyes traveled down, realized there was a problem.

A wagon had stopped in the middle of the gates.

Galehot reeled the destrier in, narrowly avoiding a collision with the wagon. Its wheel was stuck in a pothole, and a man was trying to push the back of the wagon as his animal heaved. 

There was more shouting behind them. It wasn’t just the woman this time. 

He could sense anxiety in Galehot. The man was searching for some other way out, and he was about to leave the saddle to help the wagoneer, but Obi-Wan pulled him back. Galehot gave him a disbelieving look. The Jedi raised his hand unobtrusively, and Galehot watched. The wheel quivered for a moment, then rose out of the hole. 

The shouting was getting louder. 

The wagoneer stretched and climbed back onto his wagon. He settled himself in the driver's seat and clicked his tongue. The animal heaved again, starting a fatigued pace. 

They simply could not move fast enough, could they? Galehot’s destrier tailed less than a foot behind the wagon.

Obi-Wan could hear the footsteps of the guards behind them. Those that were manning the gates took notice.

The wagon’s passing only carved out spare inches for them, but they didn’t have the luxury to wait any longer. Galehot shouted a command at the destrier, and the animal lunged, jumping to the side of the caravan and bolting into a full gallop. 

The guard walls extended beyond the gate, 

The shouting increased, now sounding like the entire guard was onto them. Obi-Wan could hear them at the top of the guard walls.    
Now came the blaster bolts, flying past them and kicking up dust where they missed. The destrier reacted with fear, veering to the side. Galehot tried to calm the animal, speaking in his native tongue and placing his hand on the animal’s neck. Obi-Wan held on tightly to the knight’s middle. Concealing himself was no longer a priority. Closing his eyes, he focused on every movement of the destrier’s body, every tensing of muscle and tilting of bone. He called to the force and sought the animal’s fear, quelling it with his own feelings of calmness. In that single minute of a second, something shifted, the animal’s swerving body rebalanced.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and the destrier leaped forward.

Galehot directed the beast into the forest for cover, weaving between trees and jumping over streams. There would be no stopping until both men were certain they weren’t being followed.

  
  


➽

  
  


The dark trees slowly parted, revealing the now-familiar overcast sky. Their riding led them up an incline, out of a moss-covered forest to a clearing. An overgrown trail wound over the bounding hills. The ground was rippled, covered with different colored mosses and stones, interrupted by patches of twisted and tangled trees.

Although these circumstances were brought to them by disaster, Obi-Wan noticed a clearness in his mind, a calm that he hadn’t felt in probably a year. Perhaps the lack of a working commlink was to thank. Nobody was sending him messages to read, no transmissions from Anakin or Cody, or anyone describing some unfortunate setback on the war front. It had taken so much of him and only demanded more. Obi-Wan knew he shouldn’t have been grateful for a broken commlink, but he was grateful for the  _ peace _ .    
_ The greatest of all luxuries,  _ he thought to himself. 

The destrier moved at a leisurely pace, lazily swaying Galehot and Obi-Wan’s bodies. Obi-Wan became suddenly aware of the proximity of their hips, rocking side to side. So he focused on the distance, the land surrounding them, the standing stones dotting the hills.    
_ They must mark where the Force is strong,  _ Obi-Wan thought.

“You are full of surprises, General Kenobi,” Galehot said abruptly, turning back to look at Obi-Wan, “Though they are all quite helpful.”

“I’m glad to be of service, Galehot,” Obi-Wan replied with a friendly smile.

“Do you...think you’d be able to teach me to use The Force the way you do? Assuming such an opportunity arises?”

“If it does, I suppose I could.”   
  


Although Obi-Wan was doubtful of such circumstances happening any time soon, it made him hopeful to think there could be such time in the future.  _ Someday. _   
  


“What is Jedi training like?” Galehot asked, “I wonder if it is any similar to our training. I haven’t been able to read much about your Order.”

“Censorship again?”

“Yes.”

“Censorship seems to be a recurring theme with your Order.”

“It is. We have a history of people using the Aether for nefarious means...it’s left a scar on our culture.”

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. He wanted to ask a question about the Chevael’s history of purging Force-users who did not use their gift according to their mandates. It was best to be careful about the phrasing.

“I read that the Chevael Order...dealt with these...unorthodox Aether users,” he said.

“That is true. There was much bloodshed. Many of them were publicly tortured and executed. It is something my Order once tried to wash away, if only to look favorable to the Republic.”

He turned his head to look back at Obi-Wan. 

“You are so  _ kind _ . The Jedi  _ must _ be doing something right.”

“Well, we all have individual responsibility, but we do follow a code. We find Force-sensitive children and raise them within our Order. We raise them according to our guidelines,”

“What is your code?”

Obi-Wan smiled. He had recited it so many times, he almost felt like he was teaching a student.

“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, only the Force.”

Galehot was quiet for a few moments, likely processing what Obi-Wan meant.

“I take it that ‘no emotion’ is not taken literally?”

“Correct...our code is a guideline. Passion and emotions cloud our judgment and lead to rash decisions and actions. That is why attachment is forbidden. Fear of losing one’s attachments can create passion and anger, and such emotions lead to the Dark Side of the Force.”

“Define ‘attachment’ for me, please?”

“It is something you cling to, something you are afraid to lose. You must be able to let go of the things you love in order to do what is right.”

“That is how they are able to use the Force without abusing it?”

“Yes. That is the intent.”

Galehot flashed a smile at him again; he almost seemed giddy.    
_ What an amusing man.  _

  
  
  
  


~

_ The Chevael I encountered did not behave violently toward me. The Order has either distanced itself from their Inquisition past or is merely avoiding conflict with the Republic. It is hard to tell. Some are welcoming to me and others wary. _

  
  


-


End file.
